


1000 Cranes

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mcsmooch many moons ago.</p>
<p>beta:<span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://em-kellesvig.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://em-kellesvig.livejournal.com/"></a><b>em_kellesvig</b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Cranes

“A thousand paper cranes, a thousand paper cranes, a thousand paper cranes.”

John peeked his head through the doorway and watched as Rodney pinched the bridge of his nose and continued to mutter to himself about paper cranes. He wasn’t, John observed, actually making any.

“Rodney?”

Rodney raised a hand as if to forestall John from further talking. “Please, I’m having a visual. Oh, never mind.” He put his hand down. “It’s not working anyway.”

“Wait a minute.” John said. “You’re trying to make a wish come true by, what, thinking about it? What happened to the actual paper folding?” John put his hands on his hips and leaned closer. “Since when have you even believed in wishes coming true, McKay?”

“It’s a thing. Miko mentioned the legend and… Look, it’s not like I have time to sit and physically make…” Rodney stopped talking with a huff, and folded his arms across his chest.

“Why, McKay,” John teased. “I believe that’s almost a pout.” He pulled up chair and sat next to Rodney. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that brilliant brain of yours.”

Pointing to himself, Rodney said, “Hey, you’re talking to an almost ascended being here. Have some respect. Anyway, I found out it’s typically for granting wishes for long life or recovery from an illness or injury. Knowing our luck, well, you do the math.”

John nodded and leaned close enough that their shoulders touched. “Un-huh. And?”

Rodney glanced sideways at John through long eyelashes. “I just thought…you’re always throwing yourself into danger. I know, I know. It’s your job, but a little extra insurance couldn’t hurt.”

“Aw, Rodney,” John grinned. “You were going to use your wish up on me.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Sheppard.”

“No. Of course not.” John let his arm slip down over Rodney's shoulder and teased, “You think I’m special.”

“Yes. You’re a very special snowflake, Colonel. What do you say we call this conversation over?”

John cocked his head and looked hard at the man sitting beside him. The flat line of Rodney’s mouth said, “Give it a rest.” But the hint of softness in those blue eyes told another story. He drew in a sharp breath.

“Rodney?” John reached out and traced Rodney’s stubborn lower lip with his thumb. Shaking his head, he said, “Only you, McKay.”

Rodney didn’t move. Hell, John was starting to wonder if he was even breathing, he sat so still. Then Rodney’s eyelashes fluttered shut and he closed his mouth over John’s thumb, kissing the tip. John softly moaned.

Rodney looked straight at him, letting every emotion show on his face, and said, “I would make a million of them for you, John. I swear, I would make as many as it takes.”


End file.
